


The same game today

by iamwhiteblue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Parallel Universes, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Canon, Protective Peter Parker, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwhiteblue/pseuds/iamwhiteblue
Summary: ...as it always is.Fix-it!AU: Питер не в состоянии принять потерю и ворует Тони из одного из таймлайнов.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The same game today

**Author's Note:**

> название — строчка из трека twenty one pilots — fake you out, немного связи с треком есть, но на сонгфик не потянет.
> 
> повествование рваное, подтекста больше, чем просто текста, мотивы персонажей видны плохо, в целом всё тоже плохо. это история о поставленных в неудобные позы двух идиотах, которые мечутся друг напротив друга. поэтому решения всех проблем повествования здесь нет в силу их закадровости. чем меньше мы знаем, тем больше места полёту фантазии. чем больше места полёту фантазии, тем интереснее. смекаете?

— И всё это я сделал?

— Да, вы. То есть… — Питер чуть не вписывается в угол одного из столов, смахивает с него какие-то мелкие детали и ловит их в воздухе. Возвращает на место. — То есть другой вы.

Тони приподнимает брови; непривычно молодой и гладкий. Будто ненастоящий. Голограмма. Питер глупо моргает. Тони всё ещё молодой и гладкий. И не полупрозрачный.

— Другой я.

— Из моей вселенной, — Питер нервно кивает. Делает два шага вперёд, сжимая рукава кофты пальцами и оттягивая их. Тётя Мэй всегда на это ворчала.

— В твоей вселенной я умнее.

— Нет-нет! Вы здесь просто старше! — Питер выпускает многострадальную мятую ткань, заламывает на руках пальцы. Тони же свои пальцы суёт куда ему вздумается, пробует лабораторию на ощупь. Познаёт дивный параллельный своему мир. Как ребёнок. — Были.

— Надеюсь, я умер героем, — Тони открывает какую-то голограмму над столом, вертит её и разглядывает. Жмёт плечами.

— Вы… вы спасли мир.

— Это лестно.

Слова кончаются. Изобретения в лаборатории — нет, так что Тони плывёт дальше между сверхтехнологичным оборудованием. Питер облокачивается об один из столов. И сливается с ним, чувствует себя таким же предметом мебели. Только лишним.

— Вы останетесь?

— Ну да, — Тони подхватывает со стола сыроватый прототип новых репульсоров. Крутит его в руках.

— Разберётесь в здании?

— Угу. Джарвис?

— Пятница, — поправляет Питер. Тони снова вопросительно поднимает брови, и приходится пояснить: — Джарвиса больше нет. Так вышло.

Тони морщится и впервые за последние минут сорок позволяет себе менее самоуверенное выражение лица. Питера подбрасывает на месте, он отлепляет задницу от столешницы, снова шагает вперёд.

— Я могу…

— Неа, парень, забей, — Тони качает головой, чуть ведёт рукой в сторону в отрицательном жесте и хмыкает. Питер поджимает губы и замирает на месте. Пятница деликатно вмешивается в разговор, прерывая неловкость:

— Данные о вашем прошлом в установленной вселенной вы можете найти в архивах. Вывести на главный экран? Разделить по годам или другому установленному признаку?

— Позже, — отрезает Тони, укладывает репульсор обратно на место. — А ты приятная.

С Пятницы станется:

— Вы плохо меня знаете, мистер Старк.

Питер суёт руки в карманы кофты, разглядывая профиль лица Тони. Тяжело вздыхает.

— Я пойду?

— Всё окей, Питер? — Тони отвлекается от созерцания одного из чертежей. Смотрит внимательно, у Питера по спине идут мурашки.

— Ага. Всё супер, мистер Старк.

— Давай только без этого, — Тони морщит лоб и улыбается светло, ведёт рукой в воздухе, обозначая «это». Сердце Питера почти пробивает рёбра. — Просто Тони.

У _просто Тони_ улыбка мягкая. У _просто Тони_ молодое лицо. У _просто Тони_ просвечивает через ткань футболки реактор. _Просто Тони_ он нужен для того, чтобы выжить. _Просто Тони_ смотрит на Питера как на равного.

— Хорошо, Тони, — механически чеканит _просто Питер_ , а потом взлетает по лестнице вверх. Слышит тихий смешок за спиной.

Просто Тони остаётся в лаборатории на всю ночь. Питер не может позволить себе здоровый сон.

.

Поэтому с утра он выплывает из своей комнаты максимально вяло. Шествует на кухню под зачитываемое Пятницей расписание дня. Всё по часам и минутам: с маршрутами и расставлением приоритетов.

— Мистер Старк находится в мастерской, — подводит итог ИИ.

— Он спал?

Питер устало виснет на открытой двери холодильника. Заранее знает ответ, недовольно поджимает губы.

— Нет.

Ну конечно. Питер ощущает себя самым старым в здании, вытряхивая последние четыре яйца в сковороду. Отправляет заказ на доставку еды для всех остальных мирно спящих жителей базы.

— Позвать мистера Старка на завтрак?

— Нет, спасибо, — Питер мягко улыбается себе под нос. Иногда Пятница позволяла себе язвить и была менее тактична, чем Джарвис, но не задавала ненужных вопросов. Человечность била через край. Питер готов был рассыпаться в благодарностях, поэтому повторился: — спасибо, Пятница.

— Не за что, мистер Паркер, — почти весело ответил голос отовсюду сразу.

Первое время Питер всегда поднимал голову к потолку, чтобы поговорить с ней. Сейчас он этого не делал — глупое ненужное движение, от которого только затекает шея. Пятница, кажется, даже относиться к нему стала после исчезновения этой привычки по-другому.

Он подхватил со столешницы две тарелки с уложенным на них омлетом и помидорами, выполз в коридор. Босыми ногами по идеально мягким коврам — Питер не понимал, кто за ними ухаживает, но было приятно, чисто и в целом придавало желание жить. По лестнице он спускался аккуратно, хмурился и смотрел под ноги через плечо.

— Питер? — Тони лежал на полу под голографическим макетом нанитового MARK'а. Он поднял голову, смешно скрючиваясь и раздвигая согнутые в коленях ноги. Питер чуть не выронил обе тарелки из рук.

— Доброе утро, Тони, — кивает он, раздвигая механические шурешки и опуская завтрак на ближайший к нему стол.

— Утро? — Тони удивлённо окинул взглядом помещение, не нашёл ни окон, ни часов, и пожал плечами, снова укладываясь на пол. Заставил макет вывести из наручных репульсоров огромную пушку в ущерб ногам.

Питера пробрало дрожью. Он передёрнул плечами, натянул лучшую из своих улыбок и протянул Тони вилку ручкой вперёд. Тони отвлёкся, вопросительно глядя на расшаркивающегося Питера.

— Завтрак, — пояснил он.

— Спасибо, я не…

— Тебе нужно поесть, ты не спал всю ночь, и я не уверен, что ты ел хотя бы раз за последние двадцать четыре часа, — недовольно бурчит Питер, вкладывая столовый прибор в ладонь Тони. У него руки тёплые и чуть мягче, чем помнил Питер.

— Боже, меня воспитывает школьник, — Тони закатывает глаза, сворачивает голограмму и бодро поднимает свою тушку с пола. — Ну давай, что там у тебя?

Питер готов подпрыгнуть от радости до потолка и провисеть на нём пару часов без перерыва. Но он только протягивает Тони тарелку с ещё тёплым омлетом и берёт свою.

— Приятного аппетита.

— И тебе.

.

Тони проводит на цокольных этажах всё своё время. Он выходит из здания только тогда, когда Питер чуть ли не тащит его за шкирку. Еду ему приходится носить, в своей комнате спал от силы пару раз. Тони редко видится с остальными жителями базы Мстителей, хотя успел столкнуться со всеми, кого знал и познакомиться с теми, кого ещё не встретил там, у себя.

Удивлённо наблюдал за магией Ванды, ошалело смотрел на симбиоз Беннера и Халка, проводил нечитаемым взглядом протезы Роуди. На Баки смотрел, как на призрака. Питер, наблюдая это, вспомнил, что ему ещё много нужно рассказать. Ракету Старк систематически называл как угодно, но только не по имени. Енот не обижался, но всегда отвешивал что-нибудь мерзкое в ответ — они друг друга стоили. Остальные стражи, включая Тора, поддерживали дурацкие обзывательства прямо во время видеосвязи, за что получали наиболее некомфортные полёты от планеты к планете. Отсутствие Наташи компенсировал периодический Клинт — странный феномен на базе, появляющийся раз в несколько месяцев, но бесперебойно вещающий о своих похождениях в прошлом и о нынешних семейных делах. Тони слушал его истории внимательно и пил с ним в дуэте дорогие напитки из бара. Питер эти байки давно знал наизусть. А Тони с готовностью поглощал новую, пусть и ненужную, информацию.

Он вообще относится ко всему новому с удивительной увлечённостью. Наработки себя-из-будущего изучил быстро и принялся дальше делать на их основе что-то ещё. Питер не лез под руки, но всегда был рядом; иногда просил Пятницу скинуть, над чем там Тони не спит ночами в этот раз. Через три с половиной недели Роуди обзавёлся новыми протезами, которые полностью сливались с телом и были практически незаметны, а у Тони ночь и день окончательно поменялись местами.

.

Никто не задавал вопросов. Ванда смотрела внимательно, иногда подавала с другого конца комнаты нужные вещи, обвитые красными контурами. Не комментировала происходящее, но чётко давала понять — у меня под рукой магия хаоса, Питер, а у тебя под рукой я сама.

— Спасибо, Ванда, — Питер мягко касается её плеча, протягивает любимую шоколадку и забирает из воздуха окутанную красной магией книгу. Жаль, что не руководство по вплетению Тони Старка в реальный мир.

— Не за что, Питер, — Ванда кивает и берёт шоколад. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я? Я хорошо, — Питер жмёт плечами, облокачивается о стену и поднимает брови — ворованный жест. — Насколько это возможно, конечно. Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Мы можем вернуть его.

Питер подхватил повалившуюся на пол книгу в воздухе. Прижал её к груди обеими руками.

— Куда?

— В его вселенную.

— Предлагаешь выбросить Железного Человека на улицу как ненужного щенка?

— Предлагаю не мучить ни себя, ни его.

— Мы… Ни я, ни он не мучаемся, — Питер тяжело вздыхает, опускает глаза в пол, больше не смотрит на Алую ведьму.

— А хотелось бы, чтобы были «мы», да? — Ванда мягко улыбается, звучит тихо и ровно, почти шёпотом, но для Питера — будто ломаным криком по барабанным перепонкам. Он молча выходит из комнаты.

.

Ванда будто царапает ножом пакет с водой. Небольшая, едва заметная брешь — и жидкость начинает монотонно покидать пакетик. С такой же медленной уверенностью Питера покидало спокойствие. Он не мог игнорировать больше то, что случалось на каждом шагу.

Тони, неловко общающийся с теми, кого знал в своей прошлой жизни. Они все были совершенно другими — слишком много пережили с того момента, откуда Тони пришёл.

— Спасибо огромное, — говорил Роуди и жал Тони руку, но больше не был поддержкой и опорой.

— Можно к тебе присоединиться? — спрашивал Брюс, топтался пару часов в мастерской вместе с Тони, а затем возвращался к своим делам.

С остальными было ещё сложнее, на контакт шёл только Баки — говорил, правда, на отстранённые темы в основном. Сэм смотрел на это с таким осуждением, будто Джеймс свернул его котёнку голову своей металлической рукой.

Тони улучшал его протез, когда приходили идеи. Питер поставил на свой собственный уровень защиты древние наработки, заточенные на обезвреживание Зимнего Солдата.

.

— Ему нужно рассказать, — Баки кладёт свою серебряную конечность на стол перед Питером настолько бесшумно и аккуратно, что она кажется живой. Тони определённо знал толк в своём деле.

— Он убьёт тебя, — вздыхает Питер, поднимая глаза вверх по серебристым чешуйкам, приятно отливающим на свету. Не глядя перелистывает страницу учебника.

— Не убьёт, если мы расскажем аккуратно, — Баки сводит брови домиком, ворует у Питера кусок яблока из стоящей рядом тарелки. Смешно им хрустит с серьёзным видом.

— Я не знаю, как поднести это. Я… пытался придумать, — Питер загибает уголок страницы, закрывает и отодвигает книгу в сторону. Переводит глаза на стоящего в дверном проёме Сэма. Вечная тень Джеймса Барнса. Он, Сэм, хороший, конечно, но зачем так рьяно опекать человека, который старше тебя раза в два-три? — И не нашёл слов.

— Если он узнает сам, будет хуже. Питер, тебе нужно рассказать ему _всё_. Не только про меня.

У Питера сжимается сердце, отказывают лёгкие и, кажется, что-то ещё, но он не может определить. Он смотрит на Джеймса Барнса, на Зимнего Солдата, который говорит правильные вещи. Он видит в нём только Баки — человека, которого бросил тот, кого он любил. Человека, пережившего столько, что на странице «страдания» в Википедии можно ставить его лицо как обложку статьи. И теперь этот человек не хочет причинять боль никому.

Питер сочувственно поджимает губы, мягко сжимает рукой металлическое запястье. Его ладонь на фоне пусть и усовершенствованного, но всё ещё неживого и массивного протеза кажется очень детской.

— Чем дольше ты тянешь, тем хуже будет потом. — Баки сжимает пальцы Питера живой рукой, качает головой будто священник на шкодливого ребёнка во время исповеди. Отталкивается от стола, шествует к выходу из комнаты и добавляет: — я всегда рядом, Питер, если надумаешь — кричи.

Питер хочет закричать прямо сейчас. Не потому, что что-то решил или надумал. А потому, что в пакетик с водой не поступает воздух, стенки жалко липнут друг к другу.

.

Питеру приходится изучить всю биографию Тони, Джеймса, Стива. Мистера и Миссис Старк, а ещё Пеппер Поттс и Хэппи Хогана — последнего на всякий случай. В конце концов, Питер понятия не имел до этого, как он появился в жизни Тони. Хэппи никогда не выглядел как человек, у которого нет предыстории в этом месте.

Питер заходит в мастерскую в компании картонной коробки с коктейлем «Чудо» и пивом. Думает о том, что чудо здесь Тони Старк, — из любой вселенной, — а не молочный напиток для детей.

— Питер! — у Тони улыбок целый набор, но он показывает Питеру одну и ту же изо дня в день. Опускает глаза на ношу в чужих руках, и весело тянет: — тебя научить пить пиво?

— У нас серьёзный разговор, — качает головой Питер, опускаясь на пол рядом с Тони и протягивая ему бутылку. Ковры здесь, в мастерской, тоже мягкие и ухоженные.

— Это чтобы его начать? — Тони открывает её лёгким отработанным движением, делает глоток и смеётся, — прости, парень, но я привык к алкоголю покрепче. Для откровений понадобится виски.

— Это чтобы подлизаться, — честно бурчит Питер, салютует в воздухе упаковкой Чуда и делает глоток. А потом ещё три. И ещё один. Огромный.

— Ты бы хоть кефир взял, что ли. Говорят, там есть процент спирта какой-то, — фыркает Тони, смотрит на Питера и взмахивает рукой в воздухе. Перед их лицами появляется голубенькая моделька какого-то робота.

— Что это?

— Дальний родственник Дубины. Хочу сделать ему подружку.

Питер фыркает весело, рассматривая голограмму, немного крутит её в пространстве лёгкими движениями пальцев. Смотрит сквозь голубые каркасные линии на Тони — красивый, молодой, хорошо сложен, улыбается устало, наверняка опять не спал. Питер заставляет себя обратно зацепиться взглядом за макет.

— Он будет рад.

Тони кивает, сворачивает всё это дело, Пятница называет порядковый номер макета, а затем тактично замолкает. Питер хочет, чтобы она говорила больше, дольше, громче — лишь бы не делать это самому.

— Это про твоё прошлое.

— Не моё, — поправляет Тони, морщится и делает крупный глоток.

— К сожалению, твоё тоже, — Питер вздыхает так глубоко и тяжко, что у него начинает колоть нижние рёбра.

— Это что же такое я о нём могу не знать? — Тони приподнимает одну бровь в вопросе, Питер удерживает себя от того, чтобы прижать его к себе и ничего не говорить больше. Просто обнять и спрятать, и не нужна ему эта информация, ну зачем она вообще?

— Твои родители…

— Я знаю, — перебивает Тони и мрачнеет на глазах. Хмурится, морщит нос, — даже синяки под глазами выделяются сильнее. — Их убил Зимний Солдат. Питер, я изучил достаточно материалов, имеющихся в базе.

Питер почти слышит закадровый «ах» виноватым голосом Пятницы.

— Что ещё ты знаешь..? — Осторожно спрашивает он, судорожно присасываясь к Чуду так, будто там действительно алкоголь, обещающий временное отключение сознания, облегчения, упрощения ситуации.

— Боюсь, что всё, — Тони делает вид, что чокается с воздухом бутылкой пива и поднимается с пола. Продолжает невесело: — про все ваши операции, про Стива, Наташу, про Пеппер… и про Морган тоже.

Питер роняет картонную упаковку на пол. Тони торопливо делает шаг назад, чтобы на него не попал разбрызгавшийся йогурт, и протягивает руку вниз. Питер хватает чужую ладонь и поднимается на ноги тоже. Они его держат из ряда вон плохо.

— Прости… — шепчет он, пусто смотря мимо Тони. — Я не хотел.

— Никто не хотел. Всё нормально, забей, — Тони улыбается невесело, не по-настоящему. Питер видит, замечает, помнит — он такую улыбку наблюдал очень долго ещё на лице другого Тони. Питер ненавидит себя за то, что делает с этим.

— Хочешь с ними увидеться?

— Нет, это уже точно не моё прошлое — Тони мягко треплет Питера по волосам, очень знакомо, и в то же время совсем нет. — Они меня не знают, а я не знаю их. Мне хватает Мстителей.

Питеровское сердце будто чешут наждачной бумагой, он смотрит на Тони долго-долго, а потом притягивает его к себе. Обнимает за талию, получает растерянные объятия в ответ. Он их помнит совсем другими.

.

Баки приносит Питеру новую игру про Человека-паука для плойки и проводит с ним весь вечер, пока часы не оповещают тихим писком о наступлении следующих суток.

— Спасибо, — мягко улыбается он, зарываясь Питеру в волосы живыми пальцами.

— За что?

— Ты поговорил с Тони.

— Он знал, — хмурится Питер, промахиваясь по кнопкам на джойстике. — Я и слова сказать не успел, как он сам же на меня вывалил своё прошлое. Как будто это он меня посвящал, а не я его!

— Это не его прошлое, — Баки качает головой, поправляет мягко, но настойчиво. Питеру хочется уйти, и он жмёт на несчастные кнопки геймпада ещё агрессивнее.

— Какой ты понимающий, — тянет с агрессивными нотками.

— Логично же.

Питер замирает, закусывает губу. Стыд лижет крестец и затылок.

— Я… не это имел в виду, — виновато бормочет он.

— Я знаю, всё в порядке. Поздно уже, я пойду. — Баки встаёт с пола и выходит в коридор. — Удачи.

Питер откидывается на подножье кровати и забрасывает на неё джойстик. Потерявший управление Человек-паук на экране телевизора падает с какого-то высотного здания.

.

— Тони, ты очень много пьёшь, — недовольно тянет Питер, проходя мимо дивана и краем глаза отмечая полупустую бутылку рядом. В руках у Тони стакан. В нём коричневый напиток — виски или коньяк.

— Не причитай, — он морщится, делая ещё глоток и откидывая голову на спинку дивана. Пялится в потолок, внимательно-пьяно изучает текстуру. Видеть его здесь непривычно, Тони редко появлялся на этажах выше нулевого.

— Я забочусь, — цокает языком Питер, достаёт упаковку сока из холодильника в баре.

— О настоящем мне ты тоже заботился?

Питер вздрагивает и обливает жёлтой жидкостью половину столешницы. Отскакивает от брызгов, смотрит в сторону Тони огромными глазами. Тишина висит такая, что слышно, как банановая сладость капает на пол.

— Ты такой же настоящий, как и… — Питер игнорирует определение «мой» и глупо ведёт рукой в воздухе, — здешний Тони.

— Я не здешний.

Питер бросает тряпку на лужицу сока и ставит поверх ткани до краёв наполненный стакан. Вообще-то, он лучше бы запустил эту тряпку в Тони.

— Но ты здесь, — находится Питер, протирая сладкое недоразумение и донышко стакана.

— Зачем?

Питер опускается на корточки к оставшимся каплям на полу, Тони поворачивается и смотрит на него через спинку дивана. Его взгляд жарким холодом лижет загривок, волосы встают дыбом. Паук внутри Питера панически носится по отвесным поверхностям, оповещая о подкрадывающейся угрозе жизни. Питер силится натянуть на себя спокойствие.

— Так вышло.

— Как?

— Тони… — Питер выжимает тряпку в раковину, закусывает губу и молчит. Не может сказать дальше ни слова.

Молчание затягивается, и эстафета переходит следующему участнику:

— Питер, я не понимаю, почему. _Зачем?_ Это не мой мир. Не моя реальность. Я провожу время в мастерской, делаю все эти вещи, постигаю то, что делал другой я, — Тони говорит уверенно и ровно, алкоголя в его словах не остаётся ни десятой процента. Молчит долго, тяжело. У Питера язык такой же тяжёлый, ворочать им не получается. Поэтому продолжает снова Тони: — ты понимаешь, что я другой? Я не тот Тони Старк? Не я был с тобой всё это время.

— Понимаю.

— Чего же ты хочешь тогда, Питер? — У Тони в глазах и голосе страшная, невыносима усталость, она вдавливает его в диван, а Питера — в болото растерянности и отчаяния.

— Я… — у Питера дрожат руки, он нервно проглатывает половину сока из стакана. Припадает бёдрами к столешнице, прикрывает глаза. — Я не знаю.

— Я тоже. Я не могу восполнить твою потерю. Мне жаль, но я не жил здесь, и сводки из новостей не превратят меня в того человека, которого ты искал.

Тони мрачно хмурится, отворачивается. Опрокидывает в себя остаток виски (или коньяка?) и ставит пустой бокал на журнальный стол. Стекло звонко стучит о стекло. Так же звонко разбивается сердце Питера.

Перед своим уходом Тони превращает оставшиеся осколки в стеклянную крошку:

— Мне страшно представить, что случилось с моим миром, раз даже тут всё так херово.

Питер смотрит в пустой дверной проём и оседает на пол. Ему тоже страшно, и представлять для этого ничего не нужно.

.

— Мистер Старк в мастерской.

— И? — Питер удивлённо поднимает голову от своей тетради, бросает взгляд на часы — ничего особенного, чтобы напомнить очевидное.

— Ему нехорошо, — Пятница звучит тревожно на этих словах, и Питер вскакивает с места раньше, чем дослушивает окончание фразы: — он просил позвать вас.

До мастерской два этажа, Питер преодолевает их с максимальной скоростью и чуть не впечатывается в прозрачные двери. Распахивает их, находит Тони в коленно-локтевой на полу и хватает за подбородок, поднимает голову на себя.

Одышка, дрожь в руках, потная насквозь рабочая футболка — паническая атака, Питер читал. Он зарывается Тони в волосы одной рукой, другой сжимает его ладонь и прижимает к своей груди. Выравнивает голос, старается звучать увереннее:

— Считай удары, Тони. Раз-два, три-четыре, — он шепчет мягко, сжимая чужую руку в своей и поглаживая затылок. Отстраняется на долю секунды: — дубина, воды, срочно!

— Я бы… ему не доверял, — выдавливает из себя Тони сквозь тяжёлые хриплые вздохи, едва слышно хохочет, и Питер прижимает его ближе к себе, тоже улыбается. Только нервно, тревожно, но пытается выглядеть ободряюще. Тони закатывает глаза — «я не умираю».

— Ну уж в такой-то ответственный момент он точно справится, — Питер мягко касается губами чужого взмокшего виска, поглаживает загривок, шею, спину между лопаток. Футболка вся мокрая, нужно будет сразу снять — в мастерской прохладно и можно простудиться такими темпами.

Тони выравнивает дыхание, Дубина роняет рядом с ними бутылку воды. Питер её подхватывает и открывает настолько быстро, насколько это вообще возможно. Даёт Тони попить, аккуратно прикладывая горлышко к губам и чуть наклоняя тару.

— Справился, — улыбается Питер, мягко сжимая оставшуюся в его хватке руку. Ладонь влажная, ледяная, немного скользит.

Тони осушает всю бутылку, вытирает рот тканью на плече и без того мокрой футболки и устало приваливается к стенке стола. Руку не забирает.

— Ещё бы, я же молодец.

— Да, — питеровское сердце шуганно пропускает удар, — ты молодец.

.

Приступы повторялись. Иногда по поводу, но в большей степени Питер его не находил. Питер ловит Тони в мастерской, коридорах, иногда на кухне, однажды даже в комнате. Тони улыбается каждый раз вымученно, но очень знакомо — у Питера холод впивается во всю длину позвоночника от осознания.

Он знал об этом. Питер изучил биографию Тони Старка достаточно детально для того, чтобы без ошибок называть его местонахождение в истории по датам, чуть ли не по часам. Он также осведомлён обо всех его проблемах, взаимоотношениях и прочем, и, конечно же, о панических атаках. Знание этого не меняло того, что Питер был удивлён — эти проблемы были связаны с Пеппер, навалившимися обстоятельствами и в целом теми вещами, которых прямо сейчас не было рядом с Тони. Не то, чтобы на Тони сейчас ничего не навалилось, конечно, но конкретно тех ситуаций из его прошлой истории с ним не происходило.

Питер по сто раз на день проверял, как там у Тони дела, Пятница вежливо отчитывалась и предлагала очередную статью по психоаналитике, психологии или психиатрии — чем ближе к врачебным практикам, тем неприятнее информация. Питер впитывал её судорожно, глотал текст галлонами и готов был обклеивать стены и мебель вокруг Тони поролоном.

— Всё в порядке, — Тони трепал Питера по голове, кривился в улыбке и наливал себе кофе. Каждый раз. Каждый раз неизменные холодные пальцы в волосах и такой же ледяной кофе в кружке.

«Это фраппе, сам ты мерзость, Питер, отстань, иди пей свою едва жёлтую жижу!»

Питер тяжело дышал так, будто гипервентиляция здесь была у него. Жмурился, дрожал, смотрел на Тони большими глазами — «похож на оленя в свете фар, не пялься так» — и отчаянно держал дистанцию. Снова чувствовал себя старше — лет на пять так точно.

.

Ощущение старости стиралось за совместными вечерами, в которые Тони удавалось вытащить из мастерской. Он всегда бурчал, выглядел недовольно, устало, но всё ещё неуловимо молодо. Питер силился разглядеть в нём Тони, которого знал, и к собственному же ужасу ему удавалось это в некоторые моменты.

— Питер, напомни, кому из нас семнадцать? — Тони вытряхивал себя из штанов, пока Питер стоял спиной к нему и рассматривал сквозь панорамное окно вид на поле и лес. Это расположение базы ему нравилось в разы больше.

— Почти восемнадцать, — замечает он важно, будто это какое-то особенное достижение, поворачиваясь лицом к Тони. Он надевал футболку, не завязанные домашние штаны смешно висели на бёдрах. Питер улыбнулся мягко и тепло. Тони оскалился в ответ.

— Какой у нас сегодня репертуар?

— Аватар? Там новый недавно вышел.

— Давай лучше что-нибудь околосериальное от нетфликса, — Тони смешно морщит нос, топает босиком к выходу из комнаты, и Питер идёт за ним.

«Нетфликс» звучит замечательно. Нетфликс в компании Тони на протяжении всей ночи — ещё лучше.

.

— Всё окей? Ты шуганный какой-то, — Тони оглядел Питера с ног до головы, он пил воду, капая ей на футболку и подбородок. Питер проследил за каплями глазами, а лучше бы другими частями тела.

— Как ты смотришь на выход в свет? — Питер никогда не умел мягко начинать разговоры, Тони всегда закатывал глаза на его жалкие попытки. Оставалось краснеть, бледнеть, но вываливать всё в лоб.

— Отрицательно, — Тони отвернулся, стал перекладывать с места на место инструменты.

— П-почему?

— У людей будут вопросы. И вообще, ты же не дурак, Питер, давай дальше по списку сам.

— Да, но…

— Никаких «но», — Тони поднимает руку в воздух, отрезает как ножом любой вариант продолжения этого отвратительного разговора.

Питер поджимает губы и молчит, у него чешутся руки от желания прикоснуться, и он поспешно прячет их в карманы кофты. В одном из них валяется маленький брелочек, и Питер тревожно сжимает его в ладони.

— Перестань клепать из меня того, по кому ты носишь траур, — Тони смотрит на стол, упирается в него сжатыми в кулаки руками. Плечи устало ссутуливаются, лопатки напрягаются красивым рельефом.

Питер молчит, смотрит на капельку пота в складке на спине. Она бы высохла, если бы жжение в груди Питера перекидывалось на его взгляд.

Тони поворачивается, делает два резких шага вперёд, хватает Питера за высунутые из кофты руки и сжимает — мягко, как деликатную ткань, чтобы не порвать и не оставить неаккуратных зацепок. Питер не деликатная ткань, он скорее обречённый на смертную казнь — стоит так же смирно. Тони гладит большими пальцами узоры вен на его запястьях. У Питера дорожат руки, ресницы и сердце.

— Иди, — Тони отпускает его резко и мягко, Питер не может понять, как вообще это сочетается в одном жесте. В одном человеке. Разворачивается на деревянных ногах, выходит из мастерской.

Отпечатки рук Тони горят долго-долго — на следующий день Питер трёт их в школе, пытается смыть ощущение прикосновений дополнительным походом в душ, надевает старые паутиномёты и шесть часов подряд передвигается только по воздуху. Руки болят от самых кончиков пальцев до плечевых суставов, спина от лопаток до поясницы. Запястья Питер вообще не чувствует больше.

.

— Я не знаю, Тор, я не уверен, что поступаю правильно, это… это не то, что я видел, чего ждал? Я не понимаю? От меня слишком много нужно, и в то же время ничего конкретного… Возможно, я не тот, кто может вершить судьбы, спасать миры — это уже очень важно, да, я рад, что могу что-то делать для этого, но теперь я прыгнул выше головы, и…

— Ага, — Тор кивает, глаза у него понятливые-понятливые. Протягивает Питеру Мьёльнир, Питер не глядя хватает рукоять и продолжает:

— Я не знаю, мне кажется, что это всё — одна большая ошибка, никому не-

И замирает. Смотрит на молот в ладони, в сжатых пальцах, и его не тянет к земле, рука не отрывается под неподъёмной тяжестью. Брюс за спиной Тора проглатывает целых два тако за раз. Тор улыбается — абсолютно по-отечески, Питер помнит дядю Бена с таким же лицом.

— Ты не можешь переиграть прошлое, малыш, но ты можешь позаботиться о будущем, — Тор выглядит замечательно по сравнению с тем, каким в последний раз его видел Питер, и голос у него очень вкрадчивый, которому хочется верить. В нём смешинки ровно столько, чтобы мысль не утратила свою серьёзность, но и не звучала угрожающе-страшно: — главное, не переусердствуй, но делай то, что велит сердце.

Беннер через чужое плечо улыбается — Питеру и эта улыбка знакома, но он гонит все параллели, застёгивает рот на замок. Сжимает рукоять Мьёльнира сильнее, прикрывает глаза и срывается в пропасть:

— Моё сердце всё испортит.

— Нет, Питер, сердце ничего не может испортить — это самое прекрасное, что есть в людях. И не только в них.

Тор мягко сжимает его плечо, треплет за волосы — абсолютно по-другому. Забирает Мьёльнир и подбрасывает его в воздухе. Молот делает кувырок, падает обратно в раскрытую сильную ладонь. Питер хотел бы, чтобы и его при падении вот так ловили, если вдруг что.

.

— Считай удары, — мягко шепчет Питер, смотрит в глаза, привычно сжимает чужие пальцы. Они непостижимым образом одновременно холодят и греют.

Тони смотрит тяжело, вымученно, привычно прикрывает глаза. Питер считает морщины, не находит трети тех, которые отмечал раньше — и облегчённо вздыхает.

Тони так резко дёргается вперёд, что Питер даже со своим укусом паука этого вовремя не замечает, а когда им обоим приходится задержать дыхание — уже поздно. Тони целуется так, будто пытается откусить Питеру нижнюю губу и абсолютно не дышит. Питер сжимает его руку, плечо и безуспешно пытается не отставать. У него немеют губы, язык и гортань.

— При гипервентиляции помогает задержка дыхания. Во время панической атаки я не могу самостоятельно это сделать, — тараторит Тони, отстраняясь от Питера и сильнее вжимая руку в его грудь, сердечный ритм отпечатывается на ладони.

Питер под натиском откидывается назад, растягивается на полу, чешется затылком о мягкую шерсть ковра, в лопатки неприятно впивается его край, по спине течёт тепло голого пола с подогревом. Тони нависает сверху угрожающим благословением. Наклоняется, цепляется зубами за нижнюю губу Питера, кусает и целует, тяжело дышит — Питер боится, что Тони снова накроет.

Если не накроет Тони, то самого Питера уж точно.

— Так ты хотел? — шепчет он горячо, сладко внизу живота, липко в висках и в складках кожи на питеровских ладонях. Жарко щекам, ушам, шее — всему телу тоже горячо до судороги, и подогрев не виноват.

Тони смотрит глаза в глаза — у него широкие зрачки, как у последнего наркомана, и Питер не уверен, что тот ничего не принимал. У Тони точные, выверенные движения — сбитого с толку Питера запоздало нагоняют знания о его разгульной молодости умелого любовника.

Рука опускается ниже по животу — к паху, и Питер тихо вскрикивает. Тони зажимает ему рот губами, толкается языком, Питер захлёбывается жалобным скулежом и чужим вкусом. Больно бьётся затылком об пол через мягкий ковёр в отчаянной попытке отрезвить самого себя.

Отрезвления не происходит, зато несчастное _«Тони Старк меня сейчас выебет»_ разлетается по всей черепной коробке глубоким эхом. Питер надеется на такое же глубокое проникновение, и с приходом этой мысли его лицо приобретает цвет костюма Человека-Паука — настолько оно красное. Нет-нет-нет, так нельзя!

— _Так ты хотел его?_ — шипит настойчиво Тони, он совсем близко, он похож на прибившего жертву к стенке маньяка, Питер не уверен, что знает обо всех проблемах этого человека. Он пытается взбрыкнуть и при этом не сделать Тони больно со своей нечеловеческой силой.

Жалкая попытка сопротивления обречена на провал, но Тони спасает ситуацию, если её вообще можно спасти: он резко отталкивается одной рукой от пола, другой — от самого Питера. Кончики его пальцев помнят ускоренный сердечный ритм. Теперь Тони сидит на коленях, подогнув ноги под себя, и роняет взгляд вниз — он такой тяжёлый, что рёбра Питера хрустят под натиском и впиваются в хрупкие органы.

Тони ерошит себе волосы, встаёт и уходит. За ним остаётся шлейф пота и стыда; осознание произошедшего Ниагарой накрывает с головой, и Питеру жутко. Он готов выблевать весь свой обед прямо на этот ухоженный пушистый ковёр.

Питер проводит рукой по челюсти — по той же дорожке, что Тони прочертил своими губами, а потом закрывает глаза ладонями. Инициатором был не Питер, но он удивительным образом оказался виновен в произошедшем.

.

— Прошу прощения за вчерашний конфуз.

Тони вваливается на кухню как гром среди ясного неба. В семь утра его не удавалось затащить сюда никогда. Питер с тарелкой молока в руках замирает между стойкой и столом. Чувствует себя пойманным на чём-то неприемлемом, стыд и неловкость растекаются во всему телу вместе с кровью.

— Доброе утро?

— Доброе, — Тони кивает, насыпает ему в тарелку хлопьев и треплет по волосам. Делает это неправильно, Питер не понимает, что не так, но что-то внутри хочет возмутиться. Слова не лезут, претензий конкретных нет, кроме той, что нельзя озвучить, и он разочарованно опускается на стул.

Тони садится напротив, а не рядом, Тони нервно сцепляет пальцы, Тони смотрит мимо Питера, Тони опять не спал, Тони в очках со встроенным ИскИном, Тони не ест, Тони-Тони- _Тони_ — у Питера болит голова, устала жевать челюсть. Еду нужно жевать минимум тридцать раз для улучшения пищеварения, а он, кажется, одни и те же хлопушки сжал зубами уже раз пятьдесят. Питер устало роняет взгляд на свой завтрак, оставляет ложку один на один с содержимым тарелки и складывает руки в позу прилежного школьника. Аккуратно интересуется:

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — Тони улыбается очень не так, Питер видит в нём другого Тони и почти выпрыгивает в окно.

Они молчат, пока Питер всё же доедает свой несчастный завтрак. Он тянется так долго, что хлопья успевают превратиться в кашицу, не лезут в горло, но Питер честно всовывает в себя всё, даже допивает последние ложки молока. С громким агрессивным звуком опускает посуду в раковину, заливает тарелку.

Тони провожает его до выхода из кухни, угрожающе молчит, висит серым облаком в летний день. День, конечно, не такой уж и летний; у Питера настроение — поздняя осень, но ощущения от этого не лучше.

— Удачи на учёбе, _сынок_ , — улыбается Тони.

Питер жалеет, что не выпрыгнул в окно.

.

— Привет, _пап_ , — Питер давит на обращение как на красную кнопку запуска ядерного реактора.

У Тони валится из рук всё, что может — даже сами руки больно бьются о край стола, на пол падает ещё половина того, что на нём было. Тяжёлый металлический грохот эхом несётся по помещению, врезается в стены без окон и барабанные перепонки. Питер морщится со своим чувствительным слухом.

— Привет, — Тони давится кашлем, тяжело вздыхает и скрывается за краем стола, поднимая всё с пола. — Как дела в школе?

— Замечательно.

— Я рад.

Напряжение висит очень неприятно, Питер продирается сквозь него ближе к Тони и рассматривает беспорядочно сложенные на столе детальки. Тони неопределённо ведёт рукой, окидывает взглядом эту инсталляцию творческого беспорядка.

— Присоединишься? — И нелепо уточняет: — к работе.

— Как и всегда, — Питер кивает, тяжело вздыхает и сдерживает едкие комментарии. Его всё бесит, он раздражён и не уверен, что их обычно прекрасный тандем будет продуктивен в такой обстановке.

— Ура, — Тони улыбается и радостно взмахивает рукой в воздухе. Питер с той же радостью бы стёр это выражение с его лица. Руками или губами. — Пятница, покажи ему.

Питер смотрит на открывшуюся голограмму, в пол уха слушает и Тони, и ИскИн. Что-то про новый искусственный интеллект для дежурных MARK'ов, про то, как это полезно для общества и может защитить мир — Питер давит в себе воспоминания об Альтроне с невероятным усердием. Тони читал свою здешнюю биографию, но всё равно воодушевлён, должно быть, он всё учёл и знает, что делает, так что они вместе копошатся в затылке одного из беспилотников.

Тони случайно сталкивается с Питером руками, его всего передёргивает. «Прости» получается очень тихим и за всё сразу, Питер улыбается ободряюще и молча кивает. Отворачивается обратно к роботу и подкручивает панель между лопаток. Вопрос не решён, но между ними висит ватное ощущение перемирия.

.

— Ты нарушил баланс.

— Да.

— Его вселенная может быть полностью разрушена.

— Да.

— Ты должен вернуть его.

— Нет, — Питер качает головой, поджимает губы и смотрит перед собой. Ловит несуществующую в пространстве точку глазами. Стрэндж сидит рядом с ним на диване, подогнув одну ногу под себя. Плащ левитации забавно растекается по спинке и подлокотнику.

— Да, Питер, ты не можешь забрать Тони Старка у мира.

— У другого мира. И я же забрал. Смог.

— Это не значит, что это правильно, — Стивен тяжело вздыхает, смотрит серьёзно, очень хмуро и осуждающе. — Не будь эгоистом. Тебе Тони не говорил, что с большой силой — большая ответственность?

— Доктор Стрэндж, я не верну его… я не могу, — Питер сжимает край футболки, в которой он сидел, — огромной футболки Тони Старка из этой реальности. На ней дурацкая надпись и потёртый нарисованный зад Капитана Америки.

— Ты оставил другого, такого же как ты, Питера Паркера без Тони Старка.

— Они там не были ещё знакомы, — Питер жмёт плечами очень несмело и неловко. У него потеют ладони, Стивен мягко касается их и сжимает в успокаивающем жесте.

— Не трясись так, Питер, я не хочу делать тебе больно…

— Но делаете. Скажите, как вы вообще живёте?

— В плане? — Стивен чуть хмурится, всё ещё сжимает руки Питера в своих, тревожно смотрит. И это выражение знакомо до боли, до истерического приступа — Питер очень устал от этого чувства.

— Вы знали, что он умрёт.

Стивен молчит. Питер молчит тоже, и они оба похожи на мокрых уличных щенков, которым некуда себя деть. Питер опускает голову Стивену на плечо, обнимает его, цепляется пальцами за плащ, комкает на лопатках. Плащ Левитации самостоятельно изгибается и мягко гладит костяшки пальцев — то ли чувствует то же, что и хозяин, то ли понимает и сам хочет как-нибудь помочь.

Стивен мягко прижимает Питера к себе в ответ — мальчик дрожит всем телом, его крупно колотит, а Стивен сам тёплый и каменно-спокойный. Питер греется воробьём за пазухой и прикрывает глаза.

— Его действительно нужно вернуть.

— Я не могу. Ну не могу я, понимаете?

Стивен поджимает губы, прячет кончик носа в волосах на виске Питера и срывается на ломаный шёпот:

— Понимаю.

.

— Не уловил характер ваших отношений, — язвит Тони, который вообще не должен знать этой фразы. Питер хлопает глазами — очень испуганно и глупо, у него сердце делает сальто назад и вперёд.

— Что? — ещё глупее и испуганнее спрашивает он, чуть не врезаясь в стеклянную дверь.

Тони стоит с планшетом в одной руке и надкусанным тако в другой. У него легко шуршат волосы под натиском тёплого ветра. За его спиной — солнце, лес, поле и корабль Стражей. Питер жалеет, что глазами нельзя сделать фото.

— Стрэндж и ты, — разжёвывает Тони информацию вместе с тако, предоставляя Питеру время переварить прозвучавшее. Из них двоих получился бы неплохой тандем.

— Мы просто поговорили, — пауза, — по душам.

— По душам, — эхом повторил Тони, кивнул, отправил остатки тако в рот. Питер так и стоял в неудобной позе с приподнятой от земли пяткой.

Повисла пауза. Неловкая, непонятная пауза, в которую Питер не понимал, может ли он уже пойти, а Тони что-то печатал четырьмя пальцами правой руки на полупрозрачном экране.

— Членистоногое, ты норм? — Ракета материализовался очень незаметно, Питер отметил, что еноты, видимо, подкрадываются как кошки.

— А-а, да, привет, — неловко сбился Питер, шаркнув кончиком кроссовка.

Ракета в ответ радостно показал клыки. Питер почесал его за ухом и остался цел, а затем всё же развернулся в сторону входа в здание, прихватывая под мышку ощущение неловкости.

Тони присел на корточки, показывая Ракете что-то на экране гаджета.

.

— Так что у вас со Стрэнджем, — поинтересовался Тони за одним из тех завтраков, которые заканчивались «сынком».

Питер без энтузиазма доедал свой тост, оттягивая момент ухода с кухни.

— Ничего, — он пожал плечами, глянув очень честно, отпил чай. Тони протянул руку и наглым образом выкрал из тоста кругляш помидора. — А у тебя что с моим завтраком?

— У нас любовь, — Тони с видом истинного блаженства опустил в рот овощ. Медленно начал двигать челюстью, растягивая удовольствие вкуса — истинный гурман, помидорный критик.

— О нет, меня предали.

Тони глянул на него почти укоризненно. Невозмутимо продолжил шутку на свой лад:

— К сожалению, я настолько хорош, что увожу даже твои помидоры, — а затем вышел из кухни без своих привычных наставлений к учебному дню. Никакого «сынок».

Питер остался агрессивно доедать тост. Без помидора. И Тони.

.

— Я говорила с доктором Стрэнджем.

— Звучит как начало чего-то ужасного. Попробуй нащупать двигательный каркас, конкретно то, что как у людей позвоночник, — Питер закусил кончик языка, поднимая чувствительность контроллеров и поглядывая то на экран лэптопа, то на саму ведьму.

— Я пытаюсь, — Ванда болезненно свела брови, руки напряглись сильнее и дежурный MARK неуклюже дёрнулся на месте, а затем передвинулся как бездушный предмет. — Он считает, что ты поступаешь неправильно.

— М-м, может попробуем начать с рук? Тебе не нужно будет передвигать его всего, просто… жест, — Питер снова покрутил контроллеры, стараясь немного упростить ей задачу. Тяжело вздохнул, почесал плечо об ухо. — Мы с ним тоже говорили, я в курсе.

— Ты можешь убрать лишние детали из костюма? Чтобы он был полым?

— Частично, — кивнул Питер, откладывая ноутбук с колен и спрыгивая со стола. — Это как-то тебе поможет?

— Не уверена, может, поможет отличить саму основу скелета от остального, — Ванда опустила руки, беспилотник будто сдулся без начинки в виде ауры магии хаоса. — Доктор Стрэндж считает случившееся неуместным, но не пытается исправить.

Питер открывает панель в груди робота, берёт в руки тяжёлый ключ и вывинчивает не жизненно необходимые детали из полости тела. Ванда с интересом наблюдает за ним, мягко опуская металлические куски на пол так, чтобы Питер с ними не надрывался и не мучился. Будто бы ему тяжело.

— Наверное, считает, что это не его дело?

— Малыш, когда спасение вселенных было не его делом? — Ванда мягко улыбается, пусть Питер и не видит этого. Поправляет волосы одним торопливым движением и случайно роняет маленькую панельку, не донеся до поверхности пола.

Питер вздрагивает — то ли от слов, то ли от лязга сплава золота и титана.

— Я правда не знаю, но если он ничего не делает… — Питер вздыхает, самостоятельно укладывая высунутый из предплечья дежурного MARK'а датчик на пол. — Значит, наверное, ничего страшного?

— Надеюсь.

Ванда обвивает красной магией оголившийся позвоночник робота, Питер закрывает панель на его груди. Беспилотник делает по-человечески плавный шаг в его сторону и легко кладёт руку на плечо.

— Помогло.

.

Дистанцию Тони держал так же, как и его старая копия — очень знакомо. Питер предсказывал часть действий и сказанных слов, наблюдал за происходящим так, будто пересматривал уже разок увиденное кино. Было больно и плохо, знакомая тупая обида вытекала в каждое слово, Тони хмурился, одними глазами кричал «хватит» и ловко соскакивал с темы. Его таланту заговаривать зубы Питер мог только молча завидовать, смиренно затыкаясь как по команде.

За всем этим наблюдали те, кто хоть как-то был осведомлён о происходящем. Питер не хотел быть главным героем очередного дерьмового ситкома, но невольно себя им чувствовал — вокруг куча зрителей и натянутое нечто между двумя главными героями. Не хватало только смеха за кадром, но иногда Питеру глючился даже он. Благо хотя бы Мстители не смеялись. Некоторые из них сочувственно смотрели. Обстановку комментировали редко, но метко — елозили острыми словами по самым травмированным местам, вскрывая старые зашитые раны.

— Ты ему нравишься, — говорил Баки, вытаскивая деревянный блок из башни Дженги.

— Как ученик. Преемник. Сын? — Питер обиженно вздохнул, наблюдая, как чужая деревяшечка уверенно укладывается на самый верх конструкции.

— Нет, Питер.

— К сожалению, да, — Питер тянет другой блок из самой нижней полосы под внимательным взглядом Джеймса.

— Подтекст. Знаешь, я более чем хорошо знаком с этим словом, — Баки строит жалобные бровки и начинает выбирать жертву по длине всей башни.

— Да нет у нас подтекста, — Питер смущённо бурчит, складывает одну руку перед собой, другую сгибает в локте и роняет голову на её ладонь. Баки живой рукой толкает маленький деревянный блок, металлическая лежит на столе рядом; по договору он её не использовал — искусственная точность определённо была огромным преимуществом перед человеческой, пусть и мутировавшей, неловкостью.

На самом деле, подтекста в жизни Питера было слишком много. Настолько, что Тони великодушно выбрал самый верный способ избавиться от него — направить в другое русло. Между ними любовь. Отца к сыну, сына к отцу, и это било наотмашь по лицу каждый раз, когда Питер позволял себе что-то из ряда вон.

Тони хватало терпения всё выводить обратно на ровную дорогу семейности с обочины неприличного разврата — Питер послушно отпускал руль, сдаваясь. Их дурацкая повседневная игра, в которой главным ведущим неизменно выходил Тони. Питер не мог понять, жалеет ли он об этом. Только крепче затягивал ремень безопасности, чтобы не вылететь из машины их отношений.

— Я бы так не сказал.

— Тони бы так сказал.

— Тони мастер говорить одно, а делать совсем другое, — Джеймс задерживает дыхание на секунду, башня шатается, но остаётся стоять, бричок ложится на её макушку.

Питер улыбается, кивает и рассматривает внимательно всю картину, пытаясь найти наиболее хрупкий объект. Найти и высунуть его. Питер сам как Дженга — из него вынимают по одной детальке раз за разом, а он шатается, шатается и шатается, но всё продолжает стоять.

— Думаю, не в этом случае.

— Подумай ещё немного, — настойчиво давит Джеймс, а башня падает под неловкими пальцами Питера.

.

— Я разбил ему нос.

— За что? — Питер тяжело вздохнул, обрабатывая разодранные костяшки пальцев. Тони шипел, дёргал руками и в принципе не был лучшим пациентом на свете. Питер пытался понять, кто из них взрослый состоятельный мужчина.

— За маму.

— М? — Питер удивлённо поднял на Тони глаза, хлопнув ими пару раз.

— За родителей. Я решил, что совсем ничего не делать с этим — херня. И я бы убил Зимнего Солдата, но Баки пришлось просто врезать.

— Спустя столько времени?.. И как оно тебе? — Питер опустил глаза, наматывая бинт на правую руку Тони, закрывая больничным белым ещё не покрывшиеся коркой раны. С неуместным злорадством отметил, что отдирать бинт будет неприятно. — Легче стало?

— Да, — Тони оскалился, Питер махнул на это головой и перешёл к левому запястью. — Ты бы так не сделал?

— Нет.

— Если бы встретил того, кто виноват в смерти твоих родителей? Дяди Бена? — Тони склонил голову чуть вперёд, сгибая пальцы на правой руке и морщась.

Питер напряжённо молчал, продолжая латать чужие раны и затягивая бинт чуть сильнее, чем следовало. Руки двигались рвано и нервно, одеревенев. Тони молча терпел, даже не дёргался — ждал ответа не как соловей лета, но как лисица выглядывающего из-под снега мышонка.

Питер отчётливо почувствовал себя беспомощной жертвой на прицеле у натренированного хищника. Одно неловкое движение — и хватка клыков-рапир вопьётся в похолодевший мурашками загривок.

— Не знаю, — он сдался, отрезая бинт и завязывая его. Уронил остатки медикаментов в коробочку первой помощи, оставаясь на полу у коленей Тони.

Тяжесть всего на свете с силой тянула вниз, вдавливала Питера в пол.

— Извини, — неловко пробормотал Тони, запуская руку в волосы Питеру, забивая на режущие ощущения. Ниточки бинта отвратительным ощущением лезли в маленькие нарывы на коже. Отвратительное и такое ненавистное уже обоими слово опять получилось обо всём и сразу.

Питер прикрыл глаза, уткнулся лбом в колено Тони и вздохнул. Тихо, с едва слышным скулежом — человеческий не мутировавший слух Тони вряд ли заметил бы это. Зато даже без обострившегося слуха он уловил звук распадающегося на осколки Питера Паркера.

— Порядок?

— Всегда, — чуть дёрнул головой Питер, утыкаясь носом в чужое запястье и прячась за бесконечно надёжной стеной откровенной лжи.

Тони наклонился, утыкаясь носом в собственноручно устроенный беспорядок чужих волос. Складываться пополам было до одури неудобно, особенно после драки с Джеймсом, синяк на боку приветливо отдал тупой болью в рёбра, бинты потянули тонко-тонко наросшую на косточках корочку.

Тони прикрыл глаза, втягивая воздух в лёгкие так отчаянно, будто пытался вдохнуть не просто запах, а самого Питера целиком.

.

— Он разбил мне нос.

— Я знаю, — Питер весело глянул на пластырь поперёк переносицы Джеймса, падая на кровать в его комнате и усаживаясь поудобнее.

— Спустя столько времени! — возмутился Джеймс, придирчиво рассматривая свою копию в идеально чистой плоскости зеркала. В этом здании всё было идеально чистым, хотя никто из его жителей ничего для этого не делал.

— Ну, ты убил его родителей и оставил гематому на боку, — фыркнул Питер, почти веселясь от ситуации. Его медленно отпускало после тяжёлой встречи с Тони.

— Виноват, признаю.

— Он чудо.

— Воу, — Джеймс оглянулся через плечо.

— Лаконично, — Питер откинулся спиной на кровать, закрывая глаза ладонями и вздыхая. — Боже, он дал по лицу Зимнему Солдату, будучи в домашних штанах и футболке. Серьёзно, Тони Старк сломал нос человеку с боевым металлическим протезом голыми руками!

— Он определённо любил своих родителей, — кивнул Баки, усаживаясь рядом с Питером на кровать и похлопывая его по животу живой рукой.

— Я люблю его, — почти испуганно шепнул Питер, не открывая глаз. Слова легли на язык правильным бархатом.

— Я знаю, — совершенно спокойно кивнул Джеймс.

Питер обиженно пнул его пяткой в бедро.

.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто уведомил Питер за завтраком, укладывая тарелку в раковину. Тони с противным лязгом выронил вилку, она скатилась со стола на пол.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил он, подавая Тони папку документов из госдепартамента.

— Я люблю тебя, — добавил Питер к пожеланию спокойной ночи и сладких снов.

— Я люблю тебя, — начал он следующий день, приветливо улыбаясь стоящему на пороге кухни Тони.

— Я очень люблю тебя, — снова повторил Питер, обрабатывая ссадину на скуле Тони. Он поставил её случайно, не рассчитав траекторию полёта прототипа нового коптера для наблюдения.

«Я всё ещё люблю тебя», — пришло Тони на телефон через два часа после громкой ссоры с Питером. Над сообщением горело очаровательно-отцовское имя контакта — «ребёнок».

— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Питер, оставляя Тони на тумбочке воду и радостно шипящую в ней таблетку. Тони надеялся, что это какой-то экспериментальный препарат, и через сутки после принятия у него вместе с похмельем исчезнет слух. Впрочем, с Питера станется выучить эти слова и на языке жестов.

— Но я люблю его, — спокойно заявил Питер при Стивене. Они играли в шахматы, и в этой же комнате Тони неловко опрокинул бутерброды сыром вниз. Стивен пошутил, Питер тепло улыбнулся, пожал плечами. Тони на весь этот спектакль так и замер, рассматривая лежащий вверх тормашками бутерброд.

— Я люблю тебя, — отвесил Питер на полностью готовую новую модель MARK'а, и Тони обречённо уронил голову себе в сложенные на столе руки.

— Что ж ты делаешь-то? — просипел он. Сердце билось с такой силой, что ещё немного — и проломит рёбра, вывалится на стол. Тони только так представлял, как Питер вертит его в руках, бережно касаясь подушечками пальцев. Осуждающе качает головой и с хирургической точностью вставляет несчастную мышцу обратно в грудь незадачливого хозяина — «будь аккуратнее, Тони, мне Тор говорил, что это самое важное, что есть у человека».

— Складываю инструменты? — неловко протянул Питер.

— Перестань, пожалуйста, это ненормально.

Ломать спектакль было бы просто глупо и отвратительно.

— Не хочу, — Питер пожал плечами, укладывая руки на груди и недовольно дуя щёки.

«Ребёнок» — пронеслось у Тони в голове, и это случалось так редко, так непозволительно редко для восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки, что Тони подбросило на месте. Он взял Питера за плечи, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Питер… _Малыш_. Послушай, пожалуйста, — Тони тяжело вздохнул, всё же неловко отправляя взгляд куда-то мимо Питера, — так нельзя. Ты видел мою дату рождения? Ты видел настоящего меня?

— Видел.

— Тебе не нужно это, — Тони поморщился, отпуская Питера, больно обжигаясь об его упёртость и слепую любовь к абсолютно другому человеку. — Я тебе не нужен, ты понимаешь?

— Я сам могу решить, что мне нужно, а что — нет.

Питер гордый. Питер упрямый. Питер всё ещё не пожил достаточно для того, чтобы понимать, и поэтому он обиженно исчезает за дверьми мастерской, оставляя Тони под осуждающим взглядом нового костюма и молчанием Пятницы.

.

Тони, конечно, Железный Человек, но сам по себе он из металла не сделан. Нервы у него такие же, как и у всех остальных людей, тело — мешочек мяса и костей, а не сплав золота и титана, и запасы терпения в этом мешочке иссякают очень быстро. Питер гребёт его ложками, огромными половниками из школьной столовой. И вот внутри Тони пустой резервуар, в котором уже ни осталось ничего. Ни капли, ни грамма, ни миллиметра, ни джоуля, ни _какие-там-ещё-единицы-измерения-есть_.

Тони тяжело вздыхает, сжимает в руке карандаш. Он настолько спокоен, что несчастная деревянная палочка вместе со стержнем графита трещит в кулаке и ломается на три части. Питер озадаченно вскидывается, отвлекается от наложенного на чертёж голографического макета.

Тони молча смахивает всё со стола — документы, чертежи, детали и оборудование громко бьются об пол. Питера толкает спиной на освободившуюся поверхность, закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и глухо рычит. Их тела рассекают полупрозрачный макет, на границе делая каркасные линии немного ярче, и Пятница тактично отключает его.

Питер испуганно ойкает, но послушно растягивается на столе. На нём задирается ужасная, просто отвратительная домашняя футболка. Она велика на полтора размера, вырез у неё слишком большой, ходить в ней — всё равно что ходить без всего.

Тони прибивается бёдрами к бёдрам, Питер на это воет одуревшим мартовским котом. Он, вопреки дурацким шуткам, не девственник, конечно, но прямо сейчас на контрасте Тони огромная разница в опыте ощущалась постыдно остро. Было жарко, неловко и очень приятно — как и любой секс в целом. Но вообще-то секс с Тони Старком не подходил под определение «любой секс в целом».

Питер прогнулся податливо, откидывая голову назад и сметая жалкие остатки того, что было на столе. Тони прикусил выступивший слишком нагло кадык, чуть пережимая шею, заставляя коротко закашляться. Наверняка останется ровный след от зубов. Питер сжал рёбра Тони, опуская руки с его волос, проводя по лопаткам. Кости жалобно застонали под возбуждённым натиском, Тони болезненно зажмурился и дёрнулся:

— Пополам меня сломаешь.

— Извини… те. М-м…

—…Мистер Старк? — почти зло продолжил за него Тони, стягивая с Питера футболку. Питер дёрнул пряжку ремня Тони, и петельки на джинсах жалобно скрипнули, отрываясь.

— Ага, — захлебнулся Питер, когда Тони уронил свои штаны на пол и цапнул зубами угол челюсти. Толкнулся бёдрами резко и уверенно. Через оставшуюся мягкую ткань трусов Тони и домашние штаны Питера ощущения были восхитительными.

— Всё ещё просто Тони, — злобно щурится просто Тони, сжимая бёдра Питера руками и разводя их шире, — или я уйду.

Питер заторможенно кивнул, с опозданием обрабатывая информацию, и Тони нагнулся, накинул рот Питеру на член через домашние штаны. Тонкая ткань пропустила сначала живое тепло, потом — влажность, и Питер заскулил. Так, будто было больно.

Больно не было, но накрывало с головой и вело очень сильно. Питер сжал руками край стола, металл прогнулся и сдался под нечеловеческим натиском, оставляя идеальные вмятины под форму пальцев.

Тони отпустил бёдра, накрыл его руки своими, касаясь костяшек пальцев и тыльной стороны ладони, отстранился и тихо, приятно засмеялся в изгиб питеровской коленки:

— Полегче, пацан.

Питер схватился за его руки в ответ, переплетая пальцы, отчаянно пытаясь их не сломать и как-то себе помочь. Тони нагнулся, хватая зубами резинку штанов, потянул её вниз, оголяя нижнее бельё, и Питер понял, что ему уже ничего не поможет. 

Питер падал, валился в какую-то бездну, и из неё веяло приятным, хорошо сложенным будущим, о котором они прямо сейчас позаботятся вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> сцена с тором и питером нагло слизана [из твиттера](twitter.com/incorrectbucko/status/1126232593643573249). не чекайте, если не хотите спойлеров!


End file.
